1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves and more particularly relates to rotary valves for controlling fluid flow within pipe-lines. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to rotary type valves useful in controlling flow from pneumatic type pumping systems especially during the pumping of bulk or slurry cargoes or viscous liquids such as oils and the like.
2. General Background and Prior Art
Pneumatic pumping systems as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,269 are useful in the transfer of heavy or bulk materials such as slurries, viscous liquids, oil, grain material and the like. The use of a pneumatic type pumping arrangement as shown in my prior U.S. patent above referenced requires valving during the purging and filling of the respective pumping tanks. Since the cargo being pumped in many cases will be of such a heavy, viscous, or slurry nature, abrasion is a problem as well as complete emptying. Abrasion due to the solid materials being pumped in slurries for example is a problem. Also, an opening and closing of the valve in rapid time sequence would be a necessity for such a valve, as would be the opening and closing with minimal friction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 881,228, there is seen a valve structure having a rotary disc valve mounted upon pressure side of a valve seat. The valve is provided with a plurality of openings and a corresponding plurality of openings are formed in the valve seat. When the openings of the valve and the seat correspond, fluid passes freely through the openings, but when the valve is turned so that its openings are blanked by the seat passage of fluid through the casing is cut off.
In U.S. Pat. No. 937,368 entitled "Water Gate", there is seen a valve structure apparently intended for use by firemen. The valve provides a tapering shell having a conically bevelled seat, a slot, and a perforated diaphragm with a rotary gate bevelled at its periphery to fit the bevelled seat of the shell. A stud extends outward through the slot and the shell and serves as a means for opening and closing the gate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,353, there is provided a hand operable valve construction having a valve seat and valve member mounted thereupon. A plurality of apertures are provided in both the seat and in the valve. The openings are similarly sized which allows fluid to flow when they align.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,971 issued to G. H. Tabor there is provided a cutout valve. The valve is hand operable and provides a port plate having a number of sector shaped ports which is rotably mounted in relationship with a valve member likewise having a plurality of sector shaped ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,946 provides a valve flue which is placed between two flue-sections which are arranged in line and spaced end wise with the valve having a rotary disc valve portion arranged between the flue-sections and operatively connected with a suitably rotated shaft arranged externally of the flue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,344,383, a pressure regulating valve provides (see FIGS. 5 and 6) a pair of members each having perforated partitions and contacting faces of which are preferably ground to make a close smooth fit. One member is capable of rotary adjustment within a valve body. The purpose of the rotary adjustability of the one member with respect to the other is to permit variation in the position of the respective openings relative to each other. The device is according to one object of the invention a simple and efficient device for controlling the water pressure at or near the point of discharge so as not to affect the pressure on the entire line of piping or hose or at other points of discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,059 there is provided a valve construction which uses a casing having inlet and outlet chambers and a valve seat having at least one aperture through it and faced on the side toward the inlet chamber. A valve disc on the inlet side of the valve seat and having at least one aperture through it is provided and a valve seat protecting plate free to move against the valve disc and held from rotation therewith.
A regulator device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,252 which provides a fixed disc having a plurality of sector ports cut through it. The disc has a central aperture which can be threaded. A disc formed with similar ports is fitted rotatably in the casing and lies against the fixed disc. The disc is connected to the fixed disc by a shouldered screw which holds the rotatable disc in place while permitting it to be turned. The movable disc has teeth at its outer periphery which are engaged by the threaded part of a worm or spindle to operate the valve. FIG. 2 best shows the valving members and the worm gear operator.
A carburetor valve in U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,537 which provides a pair of bearing members carrying a valve shaft. Fixed to the shaft is a rotatable valve member having three radial passageways which would in one position register with the radial passageways of a stationary valve member and when in another position the passageway through the valve is closed. (See FIGS. 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,537.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,904 provides an adjustable air inlet closure operable by a lever L. The adjustable air inlet has a plurality of similarly apertured panels or discs which are pivotally attached for movement together between a tight fully closed position and a fully open position which provides alignment of the apertures of the rotatably adjustable discs.
While these prior art patents provide various disc constructions wherein one disc is rotatably mounted with respect to the other, none solve the problem of a valve construction which can efficiently and successfully open and close automatically to control the flow of fluids such as slurries, viscous liquids, and the like when used in conjunction with the pumping of heavy, viscous, or slurry or abrasive materials by for example pneumatic pumping.
The problems additionally of valving associated with the pressurization in pneumatic pumping is not solved by the prior art. Each pumping tank is pressurized once filled, during filling, the valve receives flow, often pressurized, from an upstream source as a pipeline. Thus, the valve is subjected to abuse from both the upstream and downstream sides and must effectively operate during the opening thereof (receiving flow through a pipeline) and the closing thereof (with immediate pressurization of an associated pumping tank pressurizing the downstream side of the valve).